The Secrets We Keep
by Clarissa George306
Summary: Beast Boy and Starfire are both hiding something. With a little understanding and love they both comforted each other. Will the others find out? What will Robin and Raven think when the people they love trust each other more than them? Starfire and Beast Boy friendship RobinxStarfire RavenxBeast Boy
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy was utterly depressed.

Starfire was utterly depressed.

No one knew, though. Everyone has their secrets.

 **Beast Boy's POV**

"Robin, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Beast boy-"

"No Robin. I really am fine." Beast boy turned and went to his room passing Starfire and Cyborg, but not giving his signature goofy smile.

Flopping on his bed, Beast Boy sighs. His mask fell away, but he kept his emotions in check. Thinking happy thoughts and chasing away the bad, he sat thinking of his birthday. It was a week away, but no one knew. He would like to keep it that way too.

He will be sixteen. No one knew though, they thought he was like fifteen or fourteen. He's a late bloomer though. His parents were too. They didn't start puberty until they were about eighteen. Starfire's birthday was four days before his and he was excited for her. She deserved to be happy on her special day for she was a good person and didn't hide anything from the group unlike him who only deserved darkness, unhappiness, and no celebrations in his honor.

Beast Boy looked over his messy room and laughed a dry, humorless, laugh totally unlike Beast Boy, but definitely like Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan was his real name though they don't know that either.

All the other Titans know about him that is true is that he was adopted by Elasti-Girl or Rita and Steve Dayton, but they died trying to save him. He was deeply affected by that, but not as much as his birth parents' death did.

Although, it was still early Beast Boy fell into a deep, restless sleep.

 **Starfire's POV**

"Friend Cyborg, you have no need to do the worrying for me. I am the most fantastic." Starfire floated to the kitchen a bit tired. She had been distracted during the fight with Enemy Cinderblock and before she realized it she was on the ground with a headache. Friend Raven healed her and she didn't have any serious injuries so that was good, but Friend Cyborg noticed that she was a bit more distant and less cheery that she usually was.

She no longer offered to make Tameranian dishes for the group and she hugged people less. She was frowning a couple of times and Friend Cyborg and Friend Robin both noticed and asked her what was wrong.

Her birthday was in three days and the Titans were excited. They bustled around trying to seem like they weren't doing much, but she could read people very well. Friend Beast Boy was the upset. He tried to cover his emotions, but she could see that when no one was watching he frowned.

Once Cyborg, left her alone she wandered back to her room with a bottle of mustard in her hand, but on the way she heard soft talking. It was coming from Beast Boy's room.

She knocked on the door a couple times.

"Friend Beast Boy, would you like to share the yellow drink of mustard. It is the most appetizing." She heard a groan and shifting and she knocked again.

"Friend Beast Boy."

The door slid open and Star saw a very tired and slightly frightened Beast Boy.

"Hi Star, h-how are you?" Star narrowed her eyes as she looked him up and down. He was wearing his Doom Patrol uniform, but didn't have any gloves on, which is when she saw his right hand bleeding and his other hand clenched tightly. They also had many scars on them.

"You are the bleeding. Do you need Friend Raven? I also thing that you had the terrors of the night, but it is the afternoon. Are you alright, Friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy wasn't looking at her so she, as gently as she could, pushed his head up to look her in the eyes and she saw intense pain that only lasted a second, but was unmistakable. It was just like the one she wore each morning before thinking of happiness and floating out of her room to greet the other Titans.

Starfire pushed Beast Boy into his room and letting the door close behind them. Then she gave him the biggest hug she could muster and wouldn't let him go until he gasped for breath.

"Star?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

 **Beast Boy's POV**

Beast Boy was very confused and a bit frightened. At first he was sleeping then he was at the door with a very emotional Starfire and now he's sitting on his bed with Starfire hugging the breath out of him and he can't breathe, plus he's pretty sure she cracked a few ribs. He tapped on her back a few times and she let go with tears brimming out the corners of her eyes.

"Star?" He asked worriedly.

"It is okay Friend Beast Boy. I understand the sadness." His eyes widened and he held on to her wrists firmly.

"How do you know?"

"I have seen the expression of sadness before. I have the sadness too." Tears spilled over Star's eyes and she tried to quiet her bawling. Tears welled up in Beast Boy's eyes as well, but he didn't let them fall. Crying wouldn't do anything to help them.

"It's okay we can heal each other. Don't worry Star. Can you meet me up on the roof at midnight? It is important." Star nodded and gave him another hug, significantly softer than the first one.

"Thank you, Friend Beast Boy. We shall do the helping of each other." Star bowed to me and put her arms in a cross across her chest hands on her shoulders and smiled a genuine smile at me before putting on a fake smile. He did the same thing back which made her giggle.

A couple hours later, Robin was lecturing Beast Boy about his performance during the fight that morning.

"You were sloppy and you almost got yourself killed! You're going to have to train twice as much before you even think about playing video games again."

Garfield actually despised video games and hated tofu. He hated comic books and speaking and reading in English. His first language was Swahili and he hadn't started to learn how to read until he was adopted by the Doom Patrol.

"Hole ya punda." Beast Boy muttered before he could stop himself. **(*It means the hole of the ass, so basically asshole*)**

"What did you say?" Robin said, dangerously.

"I said, No fair, Robin." Beast Boy frowned pitifully for a moment. Then he smiled goofily. "Of course, oh great fearless leader. I do hope that I do better." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Beast Boy. Make sure you pick up your slack, can't have you being even more useless." With that Robin left and Beast boy was close to tears.

"Yep, that's me, useless, ugly, green freak." He was filled with self-hate and dropped his mask. Then Raven walked in and was hit with a bunch of gloomy emotions. He felt the intense pain and sadness that someone felt, but then all of a sudden it stopped.

Raven looked around, but didn't see anyone so she proceeded to walk to the kitchen to get her tea, not noticing the green fly that buzzed out of the room.

 **No POV**

A few hours later, when it was dark out, two shape made were on the roof sitting near the edge. Not talking, but not quiet either.

"Let's start with our names. Our real ones. My name is Garfield Mark Logan."

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran." They settled into a comfortable silence while both thought about their pasts.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked quietly after nearly an hour of silence.

"Star, I miss them." Star looked quizzically at him.

"Your parents from the Patrol of Doom?"

"No, I do miss them, but they are not my real parents. I had real parents when I wasn't so… green. They were scientists in Africa trying to find a cure for a genetic disease. I was about six at the time…"

Beast Boy went into explaining about his parents and how they died. Then he told about his kidnapping and his beating and his scars and even his murders. He also told her that English wasn't his first language and that Swahili was. Then he went into the happy parts and finding of the Doom Patrol and the acceptance and then the Titans and how he, for the first time in a long time, felt that he belonged and that he had a family.

Starfire listened and nodded and cried and hugged him as he told her his story.

"I've never told anyone all of that. I always have kept it in and thought of happiness so Raven wouldn't use her powers and tell Robin."

"I have not been through such hardships such as you, but I have been through the many hardships as well."

Beast Boy nodded and was about to ask her to continue, but he saw the sun slowly start to rise and realized that they had been talking all night.

"Starfire, it's almost morning. Do you think that you could tell me later? Maybe for lunch or something?"

Star looked a bit disappointed before smiling softly and nodding.

"Of course Beast Boy. May I call you by your real name?" Beast Boy looked a bit conflicted, but shook his head.

"I'm not ready yet. May I call you by yours?" Star nodded.

"Only in the secret though. Only Friend Robin knows it." Beast Boy smiled and hugged her.

"Until, next time." And they both went their separate ways.

One Week later…

Beast Boy and Starfire have gotten even closer and Starfire was ready to tell Beast Boy her story. They hadn't had much time to discuss many things since they still met in private.

Star knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"Kori. What did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked, cautiously.

"I would like to talk about the bad things. I believe that I am most ready to share." Beast boy sat on his bed in rapt attention. She wasn't willing to share a lot about her past at first, but she became best friends with Beast Boy over the week and was willing to share.

"As you know, my name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. My home was destroyed by the Gordanians, my younger brother Prince Ryand'r, or Wildfire was sent away to save our families' line and somehow ended up on Earth. I saw him once a few months ago, but wasn't sure until he started flying. I never have seen him since, but he is near. We were under attack and my sister Princess Komand'r or Blackfire betrayed us and went with the enemy. She wasn't going to be queen though, since she did not look like us our people did not trust her. My parents were killed trying to protect us and I escaped. My sister was always hunting for me and later found me she forced me into slavery and later tried to have me killed. I escaped and was forced to kill an innocent man because he did not do what my sister wanted him to do. I was either going to be hurt very badly or I was going to be killed, but I was okay with that. The man had a family and she was going to hurt them as well as him so I did and I have hated myself ever since. I eventually left and went to Earth where I found Friend Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. We formed the team and then found you."

Starfire was trying really hard not to cry, but when Beast Boy pulled her into a hug she did. Her dam broke and the waterworks came in soaking Beast Boy's shirt. Star fell asleep after a few minutes of crying and Beast Boy brought her to her room. He struggled since he was shorter than and not as strong as her, but he managed to get her safely tucked into bed.

 **Two Weeks later…**

Beast Boy charged at Starfire and at the last minute changed into a kangaroo and kicked her back. Starfire shot star bolts out of her hands and flew towards Kangaroo Beast Boy with her eyes glowing. This went on for a couple of minutes before Starfire finally struck him down.

Starfire went over to him an offered him a hand.

"Friend Beast Boy you are most skillful, but you get the over excited and loose the focus."

"Starfire you are very skilled, but you hold back. You fear hurting somebody and you hesitate before making the final blow and that could be a fatal move when fighting someone who doesn't have morals about killing someone."

They smiles and walked out of the training room. Their days usually go like that. They wake up early and talk or train and then they walk back to their rooms for a rest or for a few extra hours of sleep. The training rooms are soundproof so no one could heard them and they are very quiet when it comes to sneaking in or out of their rooms.

Beast Boy stretched, but winced when he bent over.

"Garfield?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"I'm fine Kori, One of your bolts may have hit me. They may not have been full powered, but they sure do pack a punch."

Starfire looked confused.

"I did not do the punching though." Beast Boy smiled, chuckled lightly.

"It's an expression. It means that they hurt." Starfire nodded, then frowned.

"Take off your top article of clothing. I wish to help heal you." Beast Boy was worried because their training sessions lasted a bit longer than usual, but he decided that it was okay. No one wakes up that early anyway.

"Sure."

Starfire beamed and floated over to the first aid kit as Beast Boy took off his shirt. Her star bolt had actually reopened an old scar he got a few weeks ago from fighting Cinderblock.

"Oh, Friend, I am the very sorry."

"It's fine, Kor. I'm actually okay, the whole shapeshifting thing helps me deal with pain." Then Beast Boy winced because he never told Starfire about the shapeshifting hurting.

"W-what do you mean, Friend Beast Boy? Does your shifting of shapes hurt?" Beast Boy didn't even bother to try lying, so he nodded.

"You can't tell the other Titans though. They would kick me off the team and stop me from fighting. Please Starfire."

Starfire was conflicted, but she eventually nodded.

"You know the secrets no one else knows about and I would be a bad friend if I betrayed your trust. I am not the most joyous about keeping this one though."

Beast Boy smiled, grateful for a friend like her.

"Could you wrap up my back though? I can feel the blood moving down my back." Starfire nodded and wiped away the blood putting on a bandage. Then they hugged tightly.

Then they heard footsteps and low talking. It sounded like Cyborg and Robin. So Beast Boy and Starfire quickly made a run for it and hid behind a plant in the hallway as they made their escape.

Then they both went to their rooms to wash off and get a few hours of sleep before getting up for the day.

Around noon, Beast Boy and Starfire got out of their rooms and headed for the kitchen where they saw Raven, Cyborg, and Robin all eating breakfast.

Starfire quickly got something to eat as Beast Boy got some leftover pizza and warmed it up.

"Where have you too been? Starfire you never wake up this late and Beast Boy you don't wake up at all unless we tell you to."

Beast Boy shrugged and Starfire munched her food nervously. The Titans seemed skeptical at first, but dismissed the topic.

After breakfast, the Titans went for training since there haven't been many attacks in a few weeks and it has made Robin skeptical.

"All right Titans. Pair up! One of you will work on strength while the rest of us will work on hand to hand combat."

Raven sighed and put up her hood, while moving towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy was going to pick me anyway so I might as well go." Beast Boy looked a little sheepish.

"Actually I was thinking of working with Star. We haven't worked together much anyway."

Starfire smiled knowingly and Beast Boy smirked. Robin looked a bit sad, but then nodded.

"I'll work on strength and Cy and Raven can spar." Everyone took their positions and the sparing started.

"Star, don't hold back." Beast Boy whispered and Star nodded with determination.

Star leaped towards Beast Boy with medium powered bolts and her eyes glowing. They would stun Beast Boy for a second while she could make her move. Beast Boy turned into a roadrunner and matched her, but then turned into a squid and squirted ink at her. She dodged and threw her bolts at him. He dodged them and tripped her then he turned into a gorilla, grabbed her hair, and threw her at the wall. She stopped just short of the wall then she nodded her head and they stopped using their powers all together.

Beast Boy ran at her and crouched kicking at her head then punching her stomach. She expected the first move, but not the second and was knocked back. Beast Boy came at her again, but this time was met with a kick to the jaw. She ran at him and kicked his side and elbowed his jaw. Beast Boy fell and blood squirted out of his nose.

Starfire hesitated and Beast boy made his move. He slid underneath her and grabbed her arm pushing it back then pushed her forward. He pounced on her and just as she turned over. Straddled her stomach and holding her arms with one hand he put the other at her throat pushing lightly.

Then she sighed and screamed a bloodcurdling scream and closed her eyes pretending she died.

Beast Boy was about to start laughing when he was captured in a black magical bubble. He saw Robin and Cyborg race towards Starfire who was still on the ground. Raven was looking stony as ever, but had a tinge of worry in her eyes.

Starfire shot up and started laughing. A high pitched hysterical laugh that caused Raven to lose focus and dropped Beast Boy from within the bubble. Beast Boy smiled and chuckled a little and they all looked at Beast Boy.

"What the heck was that Beast Boy? Was that a prank because it wasn't funny?" Robin demanded, dangerously.

"Friends, friends do not do the worrying. It is just sparing. There is no need to shout at friend Beast Boy."

The other Titans looked confused as Star went and got the first aid kit and bandaged up Beast Boy's nose while popping it back into place. Beast Boy yelped and Star swatted him on the shoulder lightly, which actually sent him stumbling.

"Sorry, Garfield." Star whispered, so that only Beast Boy could hear her.

Raven felt someone's emotions go to fear and back to happiness as quickly as it came so she wasn't sure if it was really there to begin with, but she still felt skeptical.

 ***All right peeps. I'm liking this progress. Sorry I haven't been able to update my stories in a while, but next week is Thanksgiving break so I will probably have at least three stories out for ether both or one of my still in progress stories. Thank you very much for reading and until next time!***


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

"Alright Titans! Something is up with Beast Boy and Starfire and it is our job to find out." Robin stated as soon as they all got into the Main Ops room.

"No way, man. We should respect their privacy. I would like to know what's going on, but Beasty will tell me when he wants to." Cyborg says. "I trust him. Plus everyone knows that you like Little Miss Sunshine and he won't make the moves on her without telling you first."

Raven growls and puts her hood up and a few things start levitating. Robin blushes and puts his head down and Cyborg just crosses his arms.

"I think we should find out what's going on because I sometimes feel Sadness and anger and fear at the oddest hours of night, but they usually disappear before I can investigate." Raven states.

Just then Beast Boy and Starfire walk in, but in their civilian clothes and Beast Boy has Cyborg's appearance ring on, but not activated. Beast Boy had a purple and green hoodie on with jeans and Starfire had on a short green miniskirt and a white crop top.

"Hello friends! We are going to do the shopping of clothes and get the foods. We will be back the soon. Out the peace!" Star then floats to the elevator and waits for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiles pitifully and mouths 'help me' before walking to Star and holding out his arm, which she takes and the elevator door closes and they are gone.

"We definitely need to know what's going on with those two." Cyborg says, shocked. Raven leaves, mumbling about needing to meditate and Cyborg leaves as well to work on T-car. Which leaves Robin, shocked and heartbroken.

"She never takes me shopping." Robin says sadly, before walking to the training room to get his mind off of what he just saw.

 **With Beast Boy and Starfire**

"So we're really going shopping, Kor?" Beast Boy asks as he turns his ring on changing his appearance into a blonde man with tan skin and strikingly blue eyes. **(*so I totally forgot if I said Beast Boy's eyes were green or not, but originally I think they were blue*)**

"Of course, best friend Garfield, we will go the shopping and eat the California pizza and then go back. We will also do the talking, but first the fun."

Beast B-Garfield sighed and transformed into a normal looking falcon with a ring on its ankle. He was surprised to say the least, but was happy that he could look normal for once. Kori levitated and then rocketed off to the mall.

Once they got there, Starfire led Garfield to her favorite store, Victoria Secret. He changed back and refused to go in.

"Starfire, that is boyfriend territory or Female friend territory which I am neither." Starfire looked confused.

"But you are a boy and my friend?"

"I am your friend, but not your boyfriend. Boyfriends are when girls and guys like each other in a romantic way and go on dates where you eat lunch or dinner." Starfire nodded.

"You are not my boyfriend, but you are my friend and as the friends we go shopping together. I would like to go to the Secrets of Victoria. Please, Friend Garfield." Kori begged. Beast Boy groaned, but let her lead him into Victoria Secret.

She squealed excitedly and rushed off to get undergarments. Garfield put up his hood from his green and purple hoodie and took a seat outside of the dressing room.

Star came out three minutes later in a black lace bra and undies that made Beast Boy blush, but he shook his head at the lingerie because it didn't go with her skin color. Star came out time and time again in revealing lingerie that it didn't make Garfield blush anymore. He only approved three under garments so far because others were too tight, too big, or didn't complement her orange skin well.

She finally came out in a green bralette and purple underwear and he nodded which made her excited and hug him since it's been a while since he approved. She said that she was done and went to change into her civilian clothes. Garfield turned around and saw a group of guys looking at the dressing room in awe and Garfield in jealousy. Garfield took off his ring and turned into an angry green wolf to show that he was Beast Boy and that he was made which made the men scurry away and delete the pictures of Starfire off their phones. Beast Boy changed back and put the ring back on just as Starfire came back with her four choices. A green lace once piece, a purple matching set, a white bralette and green boy shorts, and the last choice that Garfield approved of and they set off to the counter where they bought stuff.

"You're a lucky man to have this gorgeous lady as your girlfriend." The cashier said, nonchalantly.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a really good friend, I'm interested in another girl, but I don't know if she likes me back." Garfield replied, just as nonchalant.

Starfire smiled knowingly and the cashier looked surprised.

"Well if that other girl doesn't realized what she has, give me a call." The cashier then gave Garfield her name and number.

"T-Thanks. I'll, um, thanks." Garfield stuttered and swiftly paid and left his face as red as a tomato.

"Wow, Friend Garfield, she likes you." Star stated. Garfield nodded and let her lead him to another store.

By the time they were done, Garfield was exhausted and was carrying about thirty bags of clothes, jewelry, perfume, shoes, and undergarments.

Starfire still had about twenty dollars left to spend and Beast Boy had thirty so they decided to get a cab and order pizza for home. They got an anchovy, mustard, onion, and pickle pizza for Star, a vegan pizza for Beast Boy, a cheese pizza for Raven and Robin, and a meat lover's pizza for Cyborg.

By the time they got home it was nine and they were both tired. Garfield's appearance ring ran out of juice (energy) a long time ago so it was just Beast Boy and the pizza arrived just as they pulled up.

"Hey guys. We brought pizza. Star, can you bring mine to your room, I'm going to take a shower."

Starfire nodded and picked up the bags Beast Boy left behind. Raven, Robin, and Cyborg were sitting on the couch when they came in. Raven floated over and looked at the bags that Starfire got.

She saw Forever 21, Bed, Bath & Body works, Pink, a few unknown clothes shops, and Victoria Secret.

"What is this?" Raven held up the bag for Victoria Secret and Robin almost fainted. Cyborg's circuits were almost about to fry and Raven was stony as ever, but surprised.

"Friend Beast and I went to the Secrets of Victoria and found lots of things, but Beast only let me get four because he didn't like the others."

"What do you mean others?"

"I have tried on all of the garments of clothing at the store, but these were the most comfortable."

Raven reaches into the bag and took out all of the items. Robin got a nosebleed and had to go to the kitchen to get a tissue. Cyborg's circus fried and he has to go back to his room to fix his wiring. Raven's teeth clenched and a vase broke somewhere in the tower.

"He saw these on you." Raven asked, impassively.

"Yes, he also helped me pick them out."

Raven stood up and floated to the kitchen to put down everyone's pizza and grab her's and Beast Boy's.

"I will take the shower of hot water and take the clothing to my room. Bye friends."

Starfire left leaving her remaining teammates in shock.

Beast Boy got out of the shower just as Starfire opened the door. She flushed seeing his naked, scar riddled, wet chest. Beast Boy was still short, but he was lean and had slightly visible muscles. He had a towel around his waist so Starfire couldn't see anything. Beast Boy looked shocked and turned into a lizard as his towel dropped. He quickly scurried out of her room and into his own as Starfire set the bags and pizza down on her bed. She quickly took a shower and when she got out Beast Boy was in basketball shorts and a wrinkly T-shirt, sleeping on her bed with an empty pizza box on the floor.

Starfire got dressed into some matching pajamas, pink shirt with a kitten on it and shorts with little kittens scattered around. She tiptoed to her bed and climbed in taking a slice of pizza as she did and trying not to disturb Beast Boy, but woke him up anyway.

"Hey, dude. Sorry I fell asleep on you like that." Beast Boy sits up and scratches his brow.

"That is most okay, friend Garfield. I do not mind." Beast Boy smiles and turns into a cat. He curls up next to her and lays down.

He mewls and she scratches his head.

"Thank you. Have the good night."

Beast Boy mews back and purrs before shutting his eyes and falling asleep and not long after he falls asleep Star nods off too.

Beast Boy wakes up and can't breathe. He squirms in his cat form and finally notices the orange arm that's holding him hostage. He relaxes and looks at Starfire who's having a nightmare and curls up on her chest.

He mewls loudly several times before Starfire calms down and wakes up.

She releases him and apologizes. Beast Boy changes back and rubs her shoulder.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare. It happens to the best of us dude. You wanna talk about it or do you want breakfast?"

"The morning meal would be most enjoyable. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." They get up and walk out of her room quietly and head towards the kitchen. Starfire stays close to Beast Boy and keeps looking around warily. He looks through the door of the kitchen and sees Robin reading the newspaper, Cyborg cooking bacon, and Raven sipping tea, deep in thought.

He turns back towards Star and looks up at her.

"Kori, you're worrying me. Are you okay because you're a bit jumpy?"

"The nightmare was about us. We were attacked and killed by a terrible monster on my birthday. Which is today." Starfire answers quietly.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm sorry. That's not going to happen anyway. You have Robin to protect you and I have Raven. We'll be okay." He gave her a hug and they walked into the kitchen, but the alarm blared.

"Titans suit up. We have something going on."

Starfire and Beast Boy got dressed and ran to the main room. Robin was explaining that there was a large ice-like monster terrorizing the city.

"Starfire, you're with me and Cyborg, we are in charge of taking this thing down. Raven and Beast Boy you get the people out of the way. Titans Go!" And they were off.

Once they got there Raven immediately went for the large apartment building that was slowly freezing. Beast Boy went with her and turned into a wolf and sniffed out people. He found three families and five individual people and Raven cleared the rest out before he smelled something. He went out and saw that Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were almost finished taking him out and Raven joined them so he would be down soon anyway.

Beast Boy turned into a polar bear and ran into the building again. He sniffed around and then heard a voice screaming for help. He ran towards the voice and saw the Victoria Secret cashier trapped to a frozen wall. He quickly ran to her and slammed against the wall, trying to break her free. Eventually he did, but she was freezing so he grabbed her and threw her onto his back and ran out of the building not caring about the bruised or broken bones he was sporting. He finally got out and changed back holding the unconscious girl close to his chest.

"What were you thinking? Why did you do that Beast Boy?" Raven yelled at him. His vision was going in and out so he couldn't hear all that well.

"Had to save." He gasped and coughed as his broken rib poked his lung.

"Get up Beast Boy so I can heal you. That was stupid and childish. Don't do something that foolish again." Raven said, putting her hands up.

"It's Garfield." Beast Boy said, barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"My name is Garfield! And you can't heal me. At least not anymore." He got up and turned into a falcon and took off, but screamed in pain and quickly changing back and losing consciousness all the while plummeting to the ground.

"Garfield!" Starfire screamed.

"Beast Boy!" The rest of the team yelled.

Starfire leap up in the air and caught him, then she turned glared at Raven with fury that made her drop a few inches and flew back to Titans tower to treat Garfield.

Raven looked concerned for a moment, but a car window shattered so she put on a stony expression.

"Let's go home, guys. We gotta check on Beast Boy." Cyborg said.


	3. Chapter 3

***I'm so sorry for the late update. It was my birthday on the 16** **th** **and my sister's birthday was yesterday so I had a lot to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter.***

 **No POV**

Starfire bursts through the tower window not caring for the glass shards that pierced her skin. She flies to the medical bay and puts Beast Boy onto one of the beds. It is a white room with an operating table and several beds.

Frantically, she looks around the room and spots the IV drip and the heart monitor. Carefully she sets up the machine and drip. Starfire unzips the top part of Beast Boy's old Doom Patrol uniform and takes a look at the damage.

His right shoulder is swelling and rapidly taking on a purple tint and his right wrist is at an awkward angle that she knows it shouldn't be in. His chest looks worse than his shoulder as it is black and blue. His old scars on his chest make it look like he was in a brutal battle even though he was not.

"Oh, friend Garfield. I am making the apologizes even though the fault is not mine. Please be okay." Starfire groans.

Starfire grabs some bandages used in wrapping wounds (gauze?) and wraps it around his chest and shoulder tightly. Beast Boy wheezes and Starfire stops and peers at his face worriedly.

"Friend Beast?" Starfire asks, but when she gets no reply she goes back to wrapping the wounds. Significantly looser though.

Starfire hears sharp talking and footsteps and doubles her pace. She finishes and pulls up the blanket just as Raven, Cyborg, and Robin come in.

"Friends!" Starfire shouts, nervously. "Please do be quiet. Friend Beast Boy is sleeping."

Raven and Cyborg go over to check on Beast Boy, but Starfire pushes them back and steps in front of Beast Boy.

"Star, what-?" Raven starts to ask, but is interrupted by Starfire.

"Cyborg, you may do the scanning of Beast Boy. I have done the wrapping of Beast Boy. He doesn't want Raven to heal him and Cyborg, you have taught me how to do the wound dressing."

Cyborg looks skeptical, but scans Beast Boy from head to toe. Over the blanket of course. He can see the bandages on Beast Boy pushing the wounds into place, but not his scars. He nods to Starfire who his standing next to Robin with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, BB will be fine. Good job, Star." Cyborg says, noticing the look on Star's face. Starfire nods and takes a seat on the foot of Beast Boy's bed, staring at him, wishing that he would get up.

"Update us when Beast Boy's condition changes. We are going to the kitchen." Robin says, while leading Raven out of the room. Cyborg takes one last look at Beast Boy before following the other Titans out.

Starfire sighs and makes herself comfortable.

A few hours later, Starfire wakes up to a soft, but insistent tapping on her shoulder and a quiet voice.

"Star. Star. Star! Starfire!" The voice says. Starfire, now alert, cracks her neck and looks up from her floating just next to the bed. She sees Beast Boy and she falls to the hard tile floor with a thump.

"Friend Beast Boy! You have awakened! Are you the okay?" Starfire exclaims, while resisting to squeeze him to death in a hug. He nods and tries to sit up, but yelps in pain and settles back down.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did the others see..?" Beast Boy trails off. Starfire shakes her head.

"No, they did not. Do you need anything?" Beast Boy ponders and realizes that his uniform is getting a little tight.

"Could you go into my room and get a sweatshirt and sweatpants from my drawer and then go to the large pile of clothes in the corner and look through it to find the first aid kit? Please?" Starfire looks like she's about to ask, but nods her head and flies off to his room.

Beast Boy gets comfortable. Then the door practically flies off of its hinges as Raven, Cyborg, and Robin run into the room. They all look disheveled and tired.

"BB! You're awake. How are you, grass stain?" Cyborg asks.

"I'm glad you're awake, Beast Boy." Robin says.

"Well at least you didn't die." Raven utters. He averts his eyes and looks down at his hands, forgetting that his torso isn't covered.

"Hey guys. I'm fine, thanks for asking, Cy." He mumble. They all look down at his hands and gasp.

"Beast Boy, what happened to your hands?" Robin exclaims. His eyes widen hides them, then Starfire bursts into the room.

"Friend Garfield, I have gotten your things that you have wanted me to get. Why the kit of aiding though, we have medical things here?"

His eyes widen even more and snatches the things out of Starfire's hands, barely mumbling a thank you. He quickly puts on the sweatshirt and strips out of the bottom part of his uniform and slips on the pants as well. Grabbing the first aid kit, he holds it to his chest.

"Garfield? Isn't that the name that you told us when you tried to fly off? Who's Garfield?" Robin asks. Raven's hands start glowing and she moves towards him.

"Are you hurt? I'll fix it." Raven says, surprisingly gentle. He scoots back from her and holds the kit tighter.

"I'm fine," He growls, trying to get the Beast under control. "Leave me be. Cyborg can you get this thing off of me?" He growls, my voice an octave lower than it usually is. Shaking his head, he holds out his arm for Cyborg to take out the IV. Cyborg hesitates, but finally does it. Beast Boy rubs his arm and turns away from the Titans as he feels himself changing.

The Beast usually comes out when Beast Boy's super agitated, mad, or scared, but there is a way to keep it at bay that Star Labs came up with, but Beast Boy didn't know what that was for, he just took it a couple times a year when he was upset or agitated and it calmed him down. He finally found out what it was for when he turned into the Beast for the first time.

He decides not to risk his friend's safety and open the first aid kit. There are the regular things in there, bandages, burn salve, disinfectant, etc., but there was also three syringes and six small bottles of a greenish clear liquid in there too.

 **Beast Boy's POV**

"Fuck it." I growl, fighting to keep myself from turning into the Beast. I pull out the syringe, disinfectant, and greenish liquid. I pour the disinfectant over the needle part of the syringe and put it into the liquid drawing out it and filling up the syringe all the way.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing? Stop!" Raven yells at me. I turn to her, my eyes going from dilated to slits in 0.2 seconds.

"Leave me." I snap. My voice has already reached the Beast deep voice and my body was starting to change, causing spasms of pain. My hair is turning thicker and I'm growing.

Raven has a scared look on her face as well as the rest of the Titans. I never even told Starfire about this, but she seems to get the importance of this and holds back the rest of the Titans.

I pull up my sleeve and rub my arm, opposite of the one that had the IV in it. Then plunge the needle in and push the liquid into my vein. Pain rockets through me, but is immediate followed by relief. I sigh as the pain flees. I lay down on the bed. Forgetting that my teammates are all there watching me with horror.

"What the Hell was that Beast Boy?" Raven screams, her eyes glowing and a few things in the room start to float.

"The Beast." My voice cracks. Everyone stops what they're doing and calms down.

"What?" Robin yells at me. I wince and look at my arm which has shrunk, but is still not it's usually stick-like shape. I frown and look down my shirt momentarily.

My knees would have buckled from under if I was standing up.

I have abs!

' **No shit. That's what I was trying to do anyway. I wasn't** _ **really**_ **trying to take over, well not really. You kind of missed puberty because that green stuff that keeps me at bay. That stuff is bad news. It stunts your growth, but now it doesn't since you're fully grown now. Remember that I am a part of you and despite what you think, I'm not trying to lock you up inside of your mind and take over. You should really embrace you're animal side.'** The Beast tells me. His voice fades a bit into a deep, but faraway voice in the back of my head.

I finally realize that my sweats are actually a size to small. They used to be like three sizes too big. I look up at the team. I flex my supposed hurt arm and the already strained bandages burst and fall off my arm. My wrist and arm feels better.

"Duuuuudes. I just had puberty."

The team looks at me like I'm a totally different person.

 **(*Okay so I'm going to change it up. I know what I said in the previous chapters that it was Starfire's birthday, and that Raven was turning seventeen and Beast Boy sixteen and what not, but forget it. He's turning seventeen and Raven is turning eighteen okay? Starfire's birthday is going to be next week. *)**

Cyborg and Robin look skeptical, but also really curious.

Starfire looks confused, but delighted anyway.

Raven looks…. Well, Raven's expression is unreadable. I stare at her for a few minutes trying to figure it out, but she flushes red and puts up her hood.

I cock my head, but ignore it.

Starting to get up, I notice that I'm taller. Not Cyborg tall, but definitely close. I'm taller than Robin and Starfire which is saying a lot. Starfire is six feet and Robin is five eleven. Cyborg is about six four, which leaves me at about six two.

I smile.

"Okay dude. This is so cool. The Beast said that-," I start only to be interrupted by Robin.

"What do you mean, _the Beast?_ Can he communicate with you and why did Starfire call you Garfield? What are you hiding from us Beast Boy?" Robin demands. I scowl and walk out of the door.

I turn back and look skeptically at them.

"Well, are you coming or not?"


End file.
